kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Midwestern Hemisphere
The Midwestern Hemisphere is the location of much of the known continents and lands in the world. It maybe the name for the continent where these lands are located. Background This where the lands of Kingdom of Daventry (KQGS) (Eastern Daventry and Western Daventry), Llewdor (KQGS), Serenia (KQGS), and Eldritch (KQGS) is located. As well as Tanalore (KQGS) in the West and Avalon (KQGS) in the East as well. Scandia lies to the south of Daventry and roughly in between Tanalore and Avalon. Llewdor, Serenia, and Eldritch border the Infinite Desert on the northern edge of the continent.. Mountain ranges include the Great Mountains (KQGS) and the Eastern mountains. The Daventry Bridge Troll Guild is the second largest guild in the Midwestern Hemisphere. Waddles was the Grand Counselor for the guild. Lesser known locations may include Modesto and Itch-two-wey. It is not known where London (KQGS), Egypt (KQGS), or the Orient (KQGS) are located in relation to Midwestern Hemisphere. Kolyma (KQGS) is part of islands located far to the south but likely in the same hemisphere. Culture The main language spoken in Midwestern Hemisphere is English (KQGS) but Goblinese is spoken as well. Itch-two-an is not well known. Other Potential lands or regions *Wedzel (from Wedzel Wolves, located near or in Serenia) *Drozdeck (from Drozdeck Demon) *Dargoner (from Dargoner incident) *Rubenstern (from Rubenstern incident) Notes: The last two may be people's names, but exact context is not clear. Behind the scenes This is a play on words of Midwest and Western Hemisphere. The Midwest includes plains states such as Wisconsin which Waddles accent resembles. The Western Hemisphere is the hemisphere where Western Europe, Western Africa, Atlantic, and North and South America (including continental United States). In the original series it was never clear exactly where world of Daventry was located, in some sources it was Earth, and in others it was another universe in the multiverse. Eldritch was based on another parallel world altgether. Daventry has been implied to be close to California in the Sierras mountains near Yosemite. While the novels suggested it probably took place far away from the continent where cowboys originate from (yet the novels still made references to some anachronistic North American plants and animals). In the new series, it appears that the new series lies roughly in an equivalent of Earth. Note: Tanalore, Kolyma, and Avalon are probably in 'southern hemisphere' as its apparently 'summer' there, when its winter in Daventry. But both are still 'midwestern' side of the world. Tanalore is specifically in tropical regions, and Avalon is more temperate/alpine. Even Kolyma which is not part of Midwestern Hemisphere (at least as a continent), but could technically be part of the Midwestern Hemisphere as a section of the world, appears to be more temperate, and alpine location compared to how it was in the original game (and doesn't appear to be described as 'tropical). However, KQ2's Kolyma was also a mix match of palm trees, and what looked like temperate mountains, despite being described as 'tropical'. Category:Places (KQC1) Category:Places (KQC5)